Miscommunication
by Paint Your Own Path
Summary: Cammie's stuck at her grandparents. Summer's almost over and she's been in contact with a certian blackthorne boy. Set after GG3. ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first story with the Gallagher Girls, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls books, Ally Carter does ;)**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod when Gram's called me into the kitchen.

"Cammie, can you come in here for a moment please? There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course, grandma. On my way." I silently walked into the kitchen and found her reading the newspaper at the old oak table.

She looked up at the sound of me retrieving a glass of water and sitting down across from her. "Cam," she started "Your grandfather and I are getting older and we can't really do the work on the farm that we could when we were young. So, we were thinking of hiring someone to help us out." She sounded cautious; I assumed it was about my reaction.

"Why? I'd be happy to do all that stuff for you. I mean I already do some of it, so why not let me do all of it?" I asked.

"Hun, we don't want you to do all our work, plus your still a kid, Cam you deserve some fun on your summer vacation too. All work and no play, makes for a very dull day." She said reciting one of her favorite sayings.

"All right, fine. But who were you thinking of getting to help us out?"

"Your grandfather and I have decided to hire a young man. He's 17 like yourself and very bright. He came up to us just last week when we went to the market, he said he was new to the neighborhood and asked if we knew anyone who needed workers. We told him that we were looking for a little help around the house and that if he didn't mind lending a helping hand to our young granddaughter and seeing a couple of old folks like us every day that he could have the job."

"That was nice of you guys. Does this boy have a name?" I questioned.

"Yes, his name is Jake, Jake West."

"And when will Jake West arrive here?"

"Your grandfather's picking him up at the market right now; they should be back in about a half hour."

"Ok thanks grams. I'll be out brushing the horses."

"Have fun sweetie, and after would you mind showing Jake around?"

"No problem, I'll be back soon." I called while flying out the front and racing down to the stable. I couldn't wait to brush midnight, star and prince. As I walked into the stable I noticed everything was cleaned up. The food was stoked, water filled, pens cleaned out and filled with fresh hey.

"Hey Star!" I whispered into the horse's ear as I started brushing her. It didn't take long to groom them all. About 15 minutes (14 minutes and 37 seconds to be exact). After that was done I walked down to the lake, it was a peaceful, quiet morning, and my internal clock said it was exactly 11:07. The sun was shining. There were a few clouds in the sky and I could hear all the wildlife around me. The birds and the bees and all that.

I started daydreaming about Zach then. Unconscious walking over to a log and sitting down. Zach...I've made it through almost the whole summer without seeing him. I missed him so much! Luckily I did get letters from him about once a week. He would write to me and tell me how boring it was back at blackthorne, and how every minute was torture without me. I always loved hearing about his school, but I wished that I could see him. My very first letter I got from him was 3 weeks after I got up here with my grandparents.

Gallagher Girl,

Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me, huh?

This is going to be a long summer without seeing you every day.

I'll be seeing you soon (I hope).

How is up at the grandparents? It's so boring staying up at

Blackthorne. I think even Gallagher in the summer with

nobody there is more exciting. I'll see you soon Gallagher Girl.

-Zach

Since that first letter that's been what I've been looking forward to every day. The only thing that kept me being my happy little self and not sulking around the house all summer.

I heard footsteps up behind me but wasn't fully paying attention to them. Then a hand rested lightly on my shoulder. I didn't think, just acted. One second after it touched me I jumped up, grabbed it and flipped it up and over my head. Then I saw the face...

It seems like I end all of my first chapter with this sort of thing. I hope it doesn't annoy people too much :)

* * *

**Review please; I'd love to hear what you guys think...if you love it? Hate it? Want to take a fork and stab it until it dies? Lol thanks!**

**-Taylorcutie3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! In the first day yay! Lolz, Rapido! (attempted spanish)**

**Disclaimer- Me: Yay, I'm so happy I've gotten 2 chapters up in one day! I rule *pumps fist in the air***

**Zach: You're a poor excuse for a spy**

**Me: What? I never said I was a spy**

**Zach: Well, that would explain why you're showing way too much emotion. Spy's need to hide everything**

**Me: you're annoying me**

**Zach: deal with it**

**Me: *hits Zach rapidity until he's stuck in the ground with only his head sticking out***

**Zach: *glares and starts yelling profanities***

**Me: *covers his mouth with duct tape* that's how it's done**

**Cammie: Zach! Your forgot to mention that She doesn't own the GG series**

**Me: *Glares at Camron***

**Cammie: You don't know us either**

**Me: Ties her to a tree with duct tape one her mouth* No, I was wrong before, this is how it's done *looks at the 2 struggling teens glaring at her and smiles while walking away***

* * *

A pair of chocolate brown eyes was staring up at me. "You must be Cammie." That was the first thing out of his mouth. I was internally screaming at myself. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID CAM! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!

"Um... sorry, I really didn't mean to flip you like that." I said while helping him up.

He chuckled under his breath, while I was holding mine. "Nice move. I guess you're prepared if some creepy old guy tries to mug you." He said. "I'm Jake by the way," He held out his hand and I shook it.

"So...I head I'll be having a partner with all the chaos for the rest of the summer."

"Yup" Jake popped the "p" in yup.

"While, Grams said that I should show you around, so come on." I said while turning around and walking back to the stable.

By the time we got back from the tour it was 5 o'clock and time for me to cook dinner. "Grams were back!" I said walking into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking about having some soup. Cam can you start with the broth and noodles while Jack goes out to the garden and picks up some fresh carrots and potatoes?" Grams asked from the table. She was now sewing a button on a pair of grandpa's pants.

"Yup" Jake and I said at the same time. I blushed, and turned to the stove as he strolled out of the house to the garden. I was right in the middle of cooking when I heard the front door shut and Grandpa Morgan came in.

He looked exhausted, must have had a long day's work. He was in town helping out at the police station for the morning after dropping off Jake here, then went down to the market to sell some of gram's homemade pies. "Hello everyone" Gramp's said while giving Gram's a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Jake? Cammie didn't send him flying out of town did she?" He asked and chuckled. Then the door opened and Jake came walking in with the freshly picked food and he was whistling.

"Does that answer your question?" Gram's muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, it does." Grandpa walked through the kitchen to the bathroom then and started washing up. Grams went over to the counter and picked up one of her homemade apple pies and went over to the neighbors. Jake pulled out a knife and cutting board and started chopping up the carrots and potatoes. I was adding the rest of the ingredients into the stew and started humming "If today was your last day" while stirring the stew. When Jake was done cutting he came over and dropped the little squares of food into the pot. He then playfully picked me up, moved me out of the way and finished the stew. I went to my bedroom and brushed my teeth, combed my hair and washed my face.

As I was making my way to the kitchen table I thought of earlier today when I flipped Jake, which made me think of two other boys that I flipped, which made me think of how much I missed Zach and wanted to see him, or at the very least get a letter from him. Gram's started a prayer "We thank the lord for food and friends, and all the good thy mercy sends" then we dug in. The rest of the night went quickly, Jake cleared the table, I put the leftovers into Tupper wear, Gram's cleaned the dishes, and Gramp's dried them and put them away.

The next few weeks went on the same as always, with the exception of another hand around the house. I began to think about Zach less, but I didn't feel like I was begging time to speed up, so I could see him. Actually, I felt happy spending time with gram's, gramp's and Jake.

P.O.V. - Jake West

After 2 weeks I've started to fit in around here pretty well. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan adore me. I've told everyone about my family, past, and what I plan to do in the future. Cammie's really something, though. She's cute, funny, smart, tough, and we love spending time together. As summer ends and I grow closer to Cammie, she seems a little stressful but she hides it well. It's only a matter of time before all the walls are broken down and we're more than friends...

P.O.V. - Zach Goode

It's been 3 week's since I've written to Cammie, That's because headmistress Morgan contacted me 17 days ago and told me to meet her at Gallagher today for a meeting. I wasn't allowed to tell Cammie and had to end all connection with her for a while, I don't know how she knew we wrote though. I wondered what this would be about, I was really excited. I might get to see Cammie, I thought. But, what if she doesn't like me anymore? Maybe she met someone else?

I walked up to the headmistress's office, took a deep breath and right before I knocked I heard a faint "Come in Mr. Goode." I was shocked, how did she know I was here? Her office was sound proof (and other proofs) and she couldn't have seen me could she? Then the voice in the back of my head spoke up...Yes she could, she's a spy... I sighed and opened the door.

* * *

**What'd you think? Review!**

**-Taylorcutie3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Chapter 3's up! Go me! I rock don't I? Lolz well I think I do at least! For those of you who didn't know I have another story called 'Trip to Paradise' for the Darkest Powers series, so if you're a fan of them you could take a look. Well I'll stop talking now and let you get on to the goods.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight...well we all know that I'll never own the Gallagher Girls so why bother?**

* * *

P.O.V- Rachel Morgan

Zach's on his way here. Cammie's with her grandparent's so she's safe...for now. Joe and I were in the middle of a conversation about the Circle of Caven. Ever since Cam, Bex and Liz went to find Macey at Joe's safe house and Cammie found out that they weren't after Macey after all...well she's been a little more on edge. It's like any moment no matter where she is, no matter how safe she is, she thinks someone's going to jump out at her.

"Come in Mr. Goode," I said. I was sitting at my desk; I had hacked into the C.I.A. and was looking up some information on our little friend Mr. West.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan." Zach said calmly. I wonder if he would still be calm after he knew the reason for why he was here...

"Hello Zach, nice to see you again. How has your summer been?" I looked up at him; his eyes said there was something missing, like he couldn't be fully happy unless he had something. Hmmmm.

"It's been ok, I mean it gets kind of lonely at Blackthorne, all by yourself."

"Yes I know what you mean. Cammie usually complains when I send her back here for the last week of summer." There was a little spark in his eyes when I said Cammie's name, but it vanished quickly. Gaining full control of his mask, letting no one in, not letting anyone see his one weakness. Cammie. "Well Zach, what would you say to doing some volunteer work for the rest of summer?" Haha, oh he didn't know what was coming for him. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Before I give you my answer, may I ask a question?" Zach asked after thinking the idea over for 3 minutes and 34 seconds.

Joe and I exchanged looks, my look said 'you handle it Joe' and his said 'I'm not telling him about Cammie'. I nodded to both Zach and Joe.

"Zach, come with me." Joe commanded and they were off.

* * *

**So sorry that it's really short guys. I'll try to update soon. Review! I really want to know what you think of my work.**

**-Taylorcutie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I really shouldn't be updating today, I have so much homework to do. Let's see there are 8 assignments, 2 tests to study for and a Spanish essay to prep for...good god!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *scribbles on paper***

**Kathy: *pokes me in the back***

**Me: what do you want? *glares***

**Kathy: I have a question T! *innocent eyes***

**Me: What's your question *sighs***

**Kathy: How do you say 'Taylor doesn't own the right to the Gallagher Girls series' in Spanish?**

**Me: you're really annoying, you know?**

**Kathy: *Smirks and turns back her essay***

* * *

P.O.V- Zach Goode

I fallowed Joe out of the office and we wandered through the halls of Gallagher. After 6 minutes and 47 seconds of walking Joe glanced my way and slightly nodded his head. We turned down the hall and I was face to face with the entrance to the sublevels.

Once we stepped inside the elevator (and pricked our fingers), I asked, "Who's Jake?"

Joe had a stricken look across his face. "Jake? Jake who?" Wow Joe, nice cover…I thought.

I rolled my eyes, "What Jake do you think I mean? The Jake whose been spending the last 2 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours and 49 minutes with Cammie at her grandparents' farm." Joe rolled his eyes at my specific time frame.

"Well Zach, I have no idea how you know about Mr. West-" I cut him off.

"Spy," I pointed at myself and smirked.

He continued. "Spy in training Zachary. Plus you really shouldn't keep tabs on Miss Morgan; I don't think she'd appreciate you stalking her." As he finished he was smirking too. I shrugged. "Anyway, the headmistress and I would like you to spend some time in Nebraska along with Camron."

My eyebrows rose slightly, "And why sir, would you need me to be there?" I asked all too innocently. "Because Zachary, we-as in Rachel and I- feel that we do not know enough information about Mr. West. And seeing as the Circle was after Matt, and is now after Camron we think it will be safer if she had some back-up."

"So, in other worlds, you don't think Cammie can handle herself if Jake turns out to be a Circle undercover?" I clarified.

"Zach, remember how she handled the Josh situation?" Yeah, the Jimmy situation really didn't work out very well. And I'm not just saying that because Gallagher Girl should be with me. It's just not realistic for a spy to form any type of relationship with a civilian. It'll only end in heartbreak. Not that I'm saying a spy on spy relationship would work out either. No, when you date a spy you have to worry about certain situations that you wouldn't have to.

I sighed, "I see what you're getting at Joe."

He nodded approvingly. "Good," he tossed me a folder. "You'll be leaving in 20 minutes; all your bags are in your old room in the west wing. Meet me and the headmistress on the roof for your departure."

I nodded, and with the folder in my left had stepped into the elevator and waited until I reached the first floor of the Academy.

I stepped into my old room and a flood of old memories came back to me. My bags were set on top of my bed. I walked over and took out my laptop. After it turned on I logged into this chat that Jonas invented (it was only opened to a few people: Grant, Jonas and I).

Grant was on-line.

*GoodeOne logged in*

Gman: Hey Goode, what happened at Gallagher?

GoodeOne: Nothing much, just talked to Mrs. Morgan and Joe.

Gman: Is that so..?

GoodeOne: It is so…

Gman: What's next Goode?

GoodeOne: The next step is to visit Cam, than have her fall madly in love with me

Gman: Dude, 'madly in love'? It might've been easy for you, but I think our Cammie's a little thick headed with the love, boys and such topic…

GoodeOne: Newman, I love how you have so much faith in me

Gman: I'm your best friend, Goode. It's my job to say things like that…

Gman: It's also my job to say that I've got to pee

GoodeOne: Was that really necessary Newman? *Disgusted face*

Gman: Yes it was Goode, yes it was….

*Gman has logged off*

Well that's Grant for you….

Glancing at the clock I wrote Jonas and Grant a quick message say where I was, where I was going and that I'd give them more details later.

Then I logged off, stashed the technology in its case and started my way up to the roof.

P.O.V.-Cammie Morgan

I can't really complain here. Life's been great these past few weeks. Jake's been a great guy. He's really good with helping out in the barn, but he loves working in the fields I think…

Grams and Gramp's really like him too. I remember one day when Gram's called me in to the house while Jake was grooming the horses. She asked if Jake and I were friends, and I assured her that we were JUST friends. I didn't like him romantically in any way at all. She sighed, and on my way out the door I mentioned that I had my eyes set on a certain boy back home…

* * *

**Hey, I don't really know how I want Zach to make his big appearance...could you guys help me out a bit? You can give me your ideas in you reviews, thanks everybody!**

**-Taylorcutie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gallagher girls related…it's sad isn't it?**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Cammie…Cammie!" This is what I woke up to… "CAM!" I sighed, rolled out of bed and slowly made my way over to my computer sitting on the desk. "CA-oh, g'morning Cammie," my roommate and best friend Bex Baxter said to me.

I mumbled something unintelligent and yawned. I repeated "Morning, Bex. How's London?" During the summer Bex would go on a mission every once in a while with her parents, of course they were simple missions since she was still in school, but missions all the same.

She beamed and started explaining to me what she's been doing since….last week. Apparently she had gone tailing in the queens palace, her parents were under cover as guards. Tony Van Doll was their target…

She said that she'd been tailing him for 5 hrs. straight before her parents arrested him. "…It wasn't one of my favorite missions, but it scored some points since we were in the Queen's Place."

"Nice, well…while you've been kicking butt these past few weeks, I've been hanging out with a very cute boy…" I taunted…I was hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her. And I did…just not the one I wanted.

"I know, his name's Jake," my jaw dropped, even half way around the world and she still found ways to know about my everyday life…..gosh.

"You're worse than Macey!" I exclaimed.

"Good," Bex smiled. "Here, I'll send you some files I've got on him." I opened my mouth to ask how in the world she got it but she cut me off. "I have more connections over here then I do back at Gallagher, Cam. Plus I've got some news on a certain Blackthorn boy…If you want it."

"If it's about Grant, no way...he's yours. But if it's Zach you're talking about I'll take it in a heartbeat." I smirked.

"Of course it's about Zach, do you think I'd willingly hand over info about Grant? Anyway I heard from my connections that he went to visit Gallagher."

I gave her a confused look, "Why would he do that? He knows I'm with my grandparents in Nebraska."

"I don't know anything about the fine details, Cam…sorry." She gave me a sympathetic look.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, "I'll see if I can get any more updates for you. Bye Cam!"

I said my good-bye and while the chat closed up I opened my door. "Hey, your gram's wanted us to run to town and pick up a few things," Jake smiled and gave me a once-over. "Could you be ready in 10 minutes?"

"I can be ready in 5 minutes, Ta-ta for now!" I waved bye to him before I slammed my door and ran into the bathroom. I strolled into the kitchen 4 minutes and 37 seconds later. Jake and Gramps were talking about some current event in the paper while Grams finished up another one of her pies. "Morning!" I greeted cheerily, "what do we have to get?" I spoke to no one in particular.

Grams silently handed me a list and I took a blueberry muffin from the counter. I sat down with everyone and talked for a few minutes but the phone rang and gramp's went to get it. Grams glanced at the clock and said "Cammie, Jake I think you two should head down there now, before the farmers market ends, after you get all the fresh food you can go to the other stores." We nodded in agreement and headed outside "Take the truck!" Grams yelled out the door.

Jake headed for the passenger side so I went for the drivers. He handed me the keys and I gave him the list. We drove silently into town enjoying the silence of a new day.

P.O.V.-Grandpa Morgan

I picked up the phone and heard the familiar sound of my daughter-in-law. "Why, hello there Rachael, it's been a while! And it's wonderful to hear your beautiful voice!"

I heard her laugh, "Thank you, Dad, I've missed you also. Is Cameron there?"

I looked out the door and saw the truck gone, "No, sorry Rachael….her and Jake just left to go into town."

Rachael sounded glad though, "Good! Listen, would it be alright if one of her friends from school came to visit for a while? Joe's his guardian and we have a meeting to attend to across the country. Joe doesn't want to leave him alone in the school though."

I smiled into the speaker, "We'd love to Rachael! The extra hands would be much appreciated… Cammie and Jake are great, but their whole days are spent working. I beat if there was someone else to help, they'd be able to get the jobs done and wouldn't fall over from exhaustion at the end of the day."

"Great! He's on his way, now. But please don't tell Cammie, I want it to be a surprise for her." I agreed and after I found out what time I had to pick the young man up I walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, were getting another visitor," I told my wife. "He's a friend of Cammie's from school…" I then told her exactly what Rachael told me moments ago.

P.O.V.-Cammie

Jake and I were just about done in town, we had one more thing on the list; flour. Jake was carrying most of the bags, he incised. "I'll get the flour, why don't you head back to the truck? You look like you're about to topple over with all those bags." I giggled; Jake nodded and went back to the truck.

I arrived back at the truck five minutes later and with the flour in hand. Then hopped into the passenger seat this time-which was perfectly fine by me, I didn't much fancy driving- and Jake sped off. We cranked up the radio and jammed to the tunes all the way home.

Jake and I were just about to start dinner when the phone rang again, this time gram's got it. She had a brief conversation then scurried outside to gramps. I then heard the truck roar to life and fade into the distance.

Grams walked back inside and set the table for dinner. When were finished I bought all the food to the table and noticed that there was an extra place setting. Hmm…. wonder what that's about.

"Grandma?" I called, "why is there an extra place setting at the table? Are we expecting anyone?"

Gram's nodded, "Yes Cameron, were adding an addition to you and Jake, we need another hand around here." That's all she said before she dashed into the guest room across the hall from me; Jake had the room next to me.

Jake glanced at me with a questioning look and I shrugged, just as confused as he was. Almost 20 minutes later I heard gramps truck pull back up to the house. And he brought the extra hands with him apparently; I heard 2 sets of feet. Grams, Jake and I were waiting, seated at the table with everything ready to be consumed. Next to me I heard Jakes stomach growl and giggled, he heard me and turned my way. "I don't think you can wait much longer." I whispered into his ear.

"I don't think I have enough will power to wait any longer. As soon as your grandfather and his friend sit down I'm stuffing everything I possibly can down my through." I laughed again and turned towards the kitchens entrance, the footsteps were coming closer.

Gramps came in and slouched into his chair next to grams, who was sitting next to Jake. He mumbled something about driving at night and it being impossible. That gave me a slight smile and I turned to the new comer, seeing as her just walked into the room.

Oh My God…

I met the force of green eyes, the same green eyes that I've been thinking about for the past few months, and the same eyes that I had been talking to Bex about this morning.

I was so happy at that moment that I go to a spy school, because if I didn't then I don't think I'd be able to keep a straight face right now…

"Hey Gallagher Girl, told you I'd see you soon." Zach stood there-at the entrance to the kitchen- smirk plastered on his face. Looking me dead in the eye.

I opened my mouth and said….

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I've been absent from this (and my other story) for a few months, but I blame school…. Pretty sad excuse huh? Well, yeah I already know it is…. Sorry to keep you waiting everybody, please review! I love all of you who haven't given up on me yet! And I really want to know what you think about the end, you know, with Zach and his entrance…. my friends helped me think of it this morning…I hope it's all right. Oh, one last thing…. I made sure not to stop until I was past 1,000 words so yay me with that! Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I've only made a few changes and corrections grammar wise and things like that, so if you've already read this chapter you don't have to again.**

**Disclaimer: I really, really, really want to own Zach Goode cuz he's really hot!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Zach, I can't believe you're here!" I squealed and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I heard him chuckle into my hair. I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his sent. Smiling contently I stepped out of his arms and brought him around the table so he could sit on the other side of me, opposite Jake.

Gram's looked at Zach and asked, "How was your flight Zach?"

"It wasn't that bad, but I was sitting next to a 4 year old kid who didn't have an off button on him. Poor mother, he wouldn't stop moving the whole time." He gathered some food on his plate.

About half way through dinner Zach, Gramps and Jake were talking about cars, with Grams and I watching silently. All our plates were empty and I said, "Gram's want me to clear the table and bring out the apple pie?"

"That'd be lovely dear!"

I stood up, "I'll help too," both Jake and Zach, said at the same time.

Grams waved her hands in the 'get going' kind of way and I heard Gramps mummer, "Having 3 workers around the house is great! We should have done this years ago!"

I walked into the kitchen, Jake and Zach trailing behind me. We all dropped the empty plates in the sink and the remaining platters of food quickly got boxed up and placed in the fridge.

"You guys can head back in; I've just got to grab the pie." Jake nodded and went back to the table, but Zach stayed. I was reaching up to grab it when I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Zach's sent was so intoxicating, all I could do was lean back into him.

"So… did you miss me Cam?" he asked.

"Nope," I said cheerfully. I turned to face him and saw question in his eyes and a slight frown cross his lips. "I've been with Jake…he's been great." I smiled cheekily.

His frown depend and I laughed. "Oh of course I have Zach!"

"Well I hope you did, because you've been on my mind. And I missed writing to you."

"Well, now you're here and I get to see you every day!" I sprang away from him and dashed to my waiting grandparents and Jake with the pie. Sitting down, I started cutting pieces for everyone. Zach came in as soon as I was cutting the 3rd piece.

"So Zach…Rachael says that you knew Cammie from school?" Grams asked a slightly confused look graced her face. She continued, "I thought, Cameron, that you went to an all-girls school?" She was looking at me now.

"I do-" I started.

"Cammie's school is my schools' sister school. We had an exchange for the first time last year, and we've kept in contact for a year and a half." Zach explained.

"Where do you go to school Zachary?" Gramps asked.

"I go to Blackthorn," Zach replied without missing a beat. "Joe, my guardian works at Gallagher with Rachael. And their friends from when they went to school, so they figured that it wouldn't bother Cammie too much if I came down here for a bit." He smiled.

"So, when did you two meet? During the exchange?" Jake asked. I wasn't sure what Zach thought about Jake, he seemed to tense up and become guarded whenever they talked to each other.

I was the one to answer this time wanting to beat Zach to the punch, before he could make up some cheesy story about how I embarrassed myself in front of him. I seriously wouldn't put it past him. "My class went to D.C. on a field trip and meet Zach's class there. Zach and I just kind of bumped into each other unexpectedly."

Zach gave me a 'that's so not what happened' look and of course I knew that. But it's not like I was planning on telling my grandparents that I was on a mission and Zach caused me to fail….. None of them knew about the spy word anyway.

"Well, that was a wonderful dinner. Thank you Cammie and Jake." Grams said, and then she and Gramps went to put away the remaining pie. Jake said goodnight to all of us and went to bed.

"C'mon Zach, I'll show you your room." I grabbed his bag and ran down the hall. I walked straight into the guest room dropped his bag and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the sealing. Zach sat next to me.

"Nice place." He said, smirking.

"Thanks, its home when I'm not at Gallagher." I glanced at the clock on the side table. "But its 9:30 now and I want to get some shut-eye before Gram's pulls me out of bed at the crack of dawn. You might want to as well; tomorrow will be your first day of farm work."

"I can't wait." Zach replied, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

I smiled and got up. He stood up too and walked me to the door of his room. We stared at each other for a few minutes then right before I was about to walk away he leaned towards me. My heart stopped. Closer and closer he came…and I felt his lips graze my cheek lightly. He backed away and I walked back to my room with a goofy grin on my face.

'I so have to tell Bex, Macey and Liz!' I thought as I changed into my pj's. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**I'm so happy; this is posted up the day after chapter 5! Point for me! Review please and I'll try and get another up this weekend, but no promises. Ta-ta for now y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, like chapter 6, this one's just had a few gram/spelling changes. And again, if you've already read this chapter you don't have to re-read it unless you want to. Now, everyone enjoy this chapter of Miscommunication!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say that I own GG I think I'd be overwhelmed if I had all that responsibility.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The first thing I did when I woke up was open my eyes and roll over to the side of the bed. My alarm clock said it was 6:30am.

"Great," I murmured into my pillow, "Time to get up." I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I was getting out of bed. Walking towards my bathroom to get ready for the day I wondered if Zach was up yet and what his reaction will be to his first day of farm life.

After a quick shower I threw on some jean shorts, a white t-shirt with an oversized plaid shirt and my black sneakers. Before I left my bedroom for the kitchen I typed up a quick message to the girls telling them that Zach was here at the farm and I put my hair up into a ponytail.

Stepping into the kitchen I saw Grams at the counter again, she was baking another pie. Zach was sitting at the table eating a bagel and talking to Gramps, they had the newspaper laid out in front of them. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and Grams turned to face me.

"Good morning Cammie, how'd you sleep?"

I shrugged, "Well enough."

"Alright then," Grams glanced at the clock, "Would you be a dear and go see if Jake is dressed yet? It's almost time for you three to head out." I nodded, drank the rest of my juice and on my way out the door I caught Zach's eye. I could tell he didn't really like the idea of me and Jake alone.

I walked down the same hallway that I had vacated five minutes earlier and stopped at Jakes door. I could hear him moving around the room and I knocked twice.

"Come in," I heard, I silently opened the door and I saw him struggling to pull on his shirt.

I laughed, "What's up with you?"

Jake finally managed to fix his shirt when he turned to me. "Sorry, I woke up late and I couldn't find anything clean to wear."

"Oh ok, but I'm curious. How does a young man like yourself struggle to put a shirt on?"

Jake stuck his tongue out at me, "easy, I was doing something when you knocked so after I said to come in I had to grab a shirt and in the process I managed to trip over my shoes." By the end of his justification I was laughing so hard I felt like falling down.

"Nice," was the only thing I could manage, a tear rolling down my face.

"Come on," Jake said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out his door and down the hall he was shaking his head when we appeared in the kitchen. Luckily Jake had let go of my hand after leaving his room, if he hadn't I'm sure that wouldn't have been a pretty sight for Zach to see.

I walked over to take a seat next to Zach at the table and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake get something quick to eat. "So, what do we have to do today Grams?"

She had just put the pie in the oven when she replied, "Cammie I'd like you and Zach to go out to the barn and clean the stalls, Jake can move the Horses to the riding area and take care of them there. By the time you're all done, lunch should be ready."

"Alright. Come on boys, time to get started," I headed for the front door. Jake and Zach right behind me.

Our walk to the barn was silent Jake on one side of me, Zach on the other.

* * *

**Hey again everyone, sorry I took so long, it's real short and doesn't really give you much to work with I know but I'm hoping to update soon (don't hold your tongue though). Sorry I've been gone for so long and also, I fixed some errors in chapters 5 and 6 so there not as bad.**

**You all know how to do it by now, so please review this chapter and tell me what you want to happen, what errors I've made and whatever else you all want. Thank you again!**

**-Taylorcutie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, No I do not own the Gallagher Girls or anything related to them...Oh who is me...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Cammie's P.O.V.

I sent Zach to help Jake bring all the horses to the riding area while I gathered the brooms and everything else that we'd need to clean the barn.

By the time Zach was done helping Jake I had one stall cleaned out and was halfway through the second. Hey, I might be a farm girl but remember, I am a spy too, and spies are quick and efficient. Plus, the fact that I've been doing this-by myself- for years helps speed up the process.

I won't go into all the details, no need to recall that. But Grams was right, it was five minutes to noon by the time everything was back to normal and the horses were all cleaned, they'd been on a ride and were brought back to their stalls with fresh food and water.

It'd been pretty quiet, even when it was just Zach and I. I personally didn't think much of it, I'm usually fine with silence, and I'm not one of those girls who feel like they have to fill every empty second of silence with something.

"Are you kid's hungry?" Grams asked as we entered the kitchen. Jake slumped into the first chair available, breathing heavy. One of my favorite horses, Prince, thought it'd be funny to jump the fence….and well, it took Jake almost a half hour of running to get him back into the riding area. Then Jake had to give him another bath, so yay…he was kind of tired.

Zach went straight to the sink to wash his hands and I waited patiently for him to be done. My stomach growled and that was answer enough for her.

Sheepishly I accepted the plate of food from Grams. "Thanks grams, I'm starved!"

"Well, "she responded, giving Jake and Zach their plates as well. "Maybe if you ate something for breakfast, instead of just a cup of orange juice….." Grams trailed off and I stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"Yeah Cam, you really should eat something in the mornings, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know." Jake lifted his head up enough to say that before shoving more food into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my turkey sandwich. Yummy, turkey!

All of a sudden the phone rang, Grams went to answer it and a few minutes later she called my name.

"Cammie," Grams said, she was looking down at me from the threshold of the kitchen, phone in hand. "Mrs. Howard wants to know if you're able to watch Trevor tonight for a while. Can you?"

I nodded, "Of course, I love little Trevor, what time should I be over?" I asked excitedly.

"She say's 6 o'clock would be wonderful."

"Of course, you can tell her that I'll see her then," and with that Grams held the phone back up to her ear and left the room, finishing her conversation with Mrs. Howard.

Jake was used to this, once or twice a week I'd spend over at the Howards house with little Trevor. Zach on the other hand…. Well he had just gotten here and I'm not entirely sure how he'll react to spending a night alone with Jake.

I quickly finished my lunch and washed my plate. Jake and Zach did the same then Grams said that we didn't have anything else to do. I decided to go back down to the lake and Jake ran to his room to grab his guitar before retreating to our porch and practicing. When I turned to ask Zach to come with me, he wasn't anywhere in site…'Hmmm, I guess he went his own way.'

Instead of sitting on the log this time I laid on the ground and closed my eyes, my arms rested under my head. My whole face feeling the sun's rays and relaxing, a smile adorning my lips.

Feeling like I was about to drift off any minute I heard a soft crunch, a foot step.

Someone was here, watching me. But before my mind could come up with any answers Zach's voice filled my ears.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," My eyes were still closed but I felt his eyes on me as he sat next to me.

"Where'd you wonder off to Blackthorne Boy?"

He ignored my question, "How long has Jake been here?"

"A while," wow Cam, way to be explicit.

But that seemed to be good enough for Zach, well for now anyways. "How much do you know about him Cam?"

I sighed, "Zach I already had Liz give me a file on him."

I decided to move onto a lighter topic, rolling onto my stomach I opened my eyes and looked at Zach for the first time since our conversation started. He was siting cross legged staring at me, his arms resting on his thighs. And here I was laying on my stomach my head tilted upwards, our bodies a foot away from each other.

"What made you come all the way out here Blackthorne Boy?"

He shrugged.

"Did my mom make you do this?"

Zach just stared me in the eyes. Not blinking or making any indication that my inkling was true or false.

"…Joe didn't, did he?"

"How have you been?" Great, that was all the answer I needed. Thanks Zach, nice to know that the only reason you came to see me was because my mother and CovOp's teacher sent you.

"Alright, I guess. You know," I shrugged.

We were quiet for another moment or so.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap," And with that I rolled back into my back and fell asleep.

Zach's P.O.V.

Well, that wasn't awkward-note the sarcasm.

I stayed until Cammie was fast asleep then headed back up to Cammie's grandparents' house. I silently passed by Jake, who was still playing with his guitar and made my way back to my room.

Last night I had talked to Jonas briefly. I needed him to send me everything he could on Jake. He told me that Him and Liz had already gathered everything and sent it to Cammie, but that he would send me another file sometime today. I just hope it was here now; Things seemed a little too calm around here. And I still didn't trust him.

I walked past my bed and over to the desk on the far wall. Picking up my cell I noticed that Jonas had sent me a text message an hour and 45 minutes ago.

To: Z

From: J

Everything's ready and I sent it to your laptop.

'Great Jonas!' I mentally screamed. 'Now to see what you're hiding Jake….' I thought, opening my laptop onto my lap and preparing to look at everything Jonas sent me.

* * *

**Ok, yes this is another filler, but I'm half way through the next chapter. Again, I will make no promises, because every time I do I don't update for roughly 6 months. And yes, I am so so sorry for not giving you guys another chapter. Really I am. But on the bright side, I almost have 50 reviews! I just want to say thank you to everyone I am so Happy that you've given me this many reviews and all I can do is hope for more!**

**I love you all (and by the way, Happy (belated) Holidays!) Hope to hear from you! And if anything I'm doing or have done in the past is confusing, please, feel free to PM me, alright?**

**Bye my loveys!**

**-Taylorcutie**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello to all of my magnificent readers. I'm very sorry to say this, but I'm putting this story on pause.**

**I know that I haven't been updating enough anyways but I've decided that this way at least you all know that I won't be working on it. It's not that I don't like this story it's just that this was one of the first stories that I wrote (and that was around 4 years ago). I'll still be writing fanfic's and I still really want to finish this story, it's just that I've had writers block on this one (and another) for so long, I think that if I just take a break-and let everyone who reads this know that I'm taking a break-I'll do better when I'm back.**

**Now, I have no idea when I will come back to this story but I promise you all that I will. In the mean time I would love it if you guys could check out my other stories.**

**Thank you ever so much and I owe you all a lot. I really love my readers.**

**-Taylorcutie**

**P.s. - this is a list of everyone who's reviewed my story. Thank you all! I love reading all of your reviews, it really makes my day.**

Gilliysean

PreppyEmoGirl

Gallagherspygirl

Ivoryyy

Blackthornegirl

a2zm

Hello

RealSlimShady

(no-name reviewer from chapter 3)

The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie

Flip the Hourglass (I love your name by the way)

LuckyElyse

xXStupid-Little-PiarXx

HayleeFoode97

Caseyrise18

Hades' Halls

Joshisgrosszachishot

StygianShadows13

Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love

Xosummerbabyox96

(no-name reviewer from chapter 5)

Akjupiter

Laladots14

KASSY

(no-name reviewer from chapter 6)

(other no-name reviewer from chapter 6) **['m thinking that you're all one person or that you're just too lazy to sign into you accounts ;D]**

Ilovemybabygirl13

Lmb111514

Sweetpea4eva

SnixX321

Ilovezammie

Ashez2604

WaitingForPrinceCharming

Zammie242

GallagherBlackthorneZammie


End file.
